


Evernight

by asenath_waite



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, End of everything, Gen, Implied Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asenath_waite/pseuds/asenath_waite
Summary: In the fullness of Time, even the Powers will come to envy the Gift of Men. But the Dark Lord was banished to the Timeless Void.First fanfic and trying to get back into writing after a long hiatus.





	Evernight

He comes when the world is cold and dead, when the Sun is but a cinder and the Moon fell long ago, when the brightest star shines no more and none are left to guard the gates against Him.

From the Void the Dark Lord steps back into reality.

Over endless deserts He walks, past saliferous valleys that once were seas, and the corpse-world sighs beneath the caress of His bare feet. He sings as He walks, a slow susurrus of grief, and His tears mark His path through the ancient dust.

None ever loved this world as He did.

At last He comes to a low hill that once was a mountain alive with the world's molten blood, and His titanic hands pull it apart until He reaches the frozen lava beneath. From that dead stone He draws forth a tiny shadow and tucks it into the tangled mass of His Void-dark hair.

_Master_ , the shadow whispers.

_Precious_ , the Dark Lord answers. _I am returned_.


End file.
